


Let My Love In

by Ithinkwehaveanemergency



Series: Pillars of Colonial Homes [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Good Theo Raeken, Hayden is a Sweetheart, Insecure Theo Raeken, Liam is So Done, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Relationship Issues, Self-Worth Issues, lying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 04:07:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12380574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ithinkwehaveanemergency/pseuds/Ithinkwehaveanemergency
Summary: As life gets busy, Liam feels Theo start to pull away suddenly and with no explanation.  Corey and Mason, who are positive that it's just Theo's natural, reasonable pattern of self-loathing, try and help him figure it out.  But are they all really prepared for what's actually going on?Or, a two part installation to the series, in which things actually happen for once!Completely inspired by the song, "Lay It All On Me" by Rudimental ft. Ed Sheeran





	1. If You're Hurting

**Author's Note:**

> "No you don't have to keep it under lock and key  
> Cause I will never let you down"  
> -Lay It All On Me, by Rudimental & Ed Sheeran

Liam stared down at his cereal, pushing soggy pieces of oats around in the milk aimlessly.

 

School started in 30 minutes, but he lacked any motivation to get up from the kitchen counter and get ready.  His brief amount of sleep left him halfway between sluggish and enraged.  He was torn about asking his mom if she'd call in for him, just for the day, but then he'd have to deal with Mason and Corey texting him and asking him what was going on.

"Whats going on, baby?"  Liam's mom had concern laced through her voice as she padded down the stairs, drying her hair with a towel.

Liam rolled his eyes and picked up his half finished breakfast, dumping it in the sink and hastily shoving the bowl in the dishwasher.  Nowhere was safe from unwelcome concern nowadays.

"Nothing, mom.  Just not totally with it yet."  Liam kissed her cheek and attempted a quick exit, only for his mom to hold on to his arm.  "I gotta go get ready for school."

"Liam, is there something wrong?"  She brushed his almost mullet length hair out of his eyes.  "Do you want to talk about it?  I can drive you to school."

"You know it takes me five minutes to jog to school mom."  Liam rolled his eyes again.  "And I'm fine, I promise."

"Alright," his mom conceded with a look of doubt, "but can you please get a hair cut after practice today?  I'll make you an appointment for this afternoon and venmo Kristy for it.  Get one of the boys to drive you."

"Sure, thanks, mom."  Liam forced a small smile and broke away to run up the stairs and get ready.

He showered quickly and threw on jeans and a t-shirt before gathering up his homework and packing up his things for school.  He instinctively stopped to grab Theo's faded blue hoodie hanging behind his door.  His hand hovered over the soft, dark fabric, and in a last minute decision, Liam decided on his own warm flannel instead.

 

*****

 

"Liam, my brother."  Mason threw an arm around his best friends shoulders.  "I'm so happy to see you."

"What do you need?"  Liam sighed, shoving his books in his locker.  He rifled through his chem binder before raising a finger to stop the words Mason was forming.  "Actually, whatever it is, sure.  As long as you and Corey drive me to the mall for like 30 minutes after school."

"Uh, what?  Yes!  Perfect."  Mason hugged him enthusiastically.  "So, we can stop and get stuff for our costumes!"

"Our what now?"  Liam shut his locker in a huff.  He took off toward class, knowing Mason would follow, since they had second period together.

"For the Halloween rave?"  Mason jogged to keep up with Liam's furious pace.  "Yo, slow down, man."

Liam pointedly ignored him and soon after, turned into class and took their usual table in the rear of the room, getting his book and homework out of his backpack.

"Is something bothering you, bro?"  Mason mimicked his actions while examining the werewolf with a wary gaze.

"I'm good."  Liam nodded, making eye contact briefly before taking his phone out to make sure it was silenced.  He flipped through his recent texts, just to reaffirm that his messages to Theo from last night and this morning were marked as received.  "Just didn't sleep well."

"Li, I'm sure you didn't.  You seriously look it.  But we've got like 6 minutes til the bell rings, and I'm not gonna stop asking what's up until it does."  Mason threatened, eyebrow raised.

"Cool, thats not annoying or anything."  Liam laughed, humorlessly.  "Fine.  Whatever.  I just don't sleep well when Theo's not with me."

Mason looked at him in confusion as Liam put away his phone, which still, disappointingly, had no new messages.  Mason shook his head in confusion. "I didn't know Theo went somewhere."

"He didn't."  Liam sighed, trying to hide any frustration he was feeling.  He stuttered, running a hand through his hair.  "He just... he hasn't... um..."

The boys were interrupted by the bell and the teacher walking in.  Liam just shook his head at Mason, sadly.

"Lunch?"  Mason whispered.

Liam nodded and turned his attention to the lecture, but the events of the past couple nights were weighing too heavily on his mind.

>  
> 
>  
> 
> _**Two nights ago...** _
> 
>   
>  "How was your shift?"  Liam yawned out as he watched Theo set his stuff down in the corner of the guest room.  Theo always looked so amazing in his restaurant uniform, with his hair perfectly combed and styled. The only thing that kept Liam from jumping him when he cam home every night was the overwhelming amount of smells the older boy was covered in.
> 
> He knew if he hugged him, he wouldnt be able to stand the distinct lack of Theo when he inhaled.
> 
> The chimera didn't respond as he starting unbuttoning his dress shirt and grabbing clean pyjamas from the dresser.  Liam frowned.  "Theo?"
> 
> "Which one?"  Theo grunted out, taking a seat on the edge of his bed to remove his pants and socks.
> 
> "Either."  Liam sat up from where he had been laying across Theo's bed, scrolling through instagram.  He shifted closer to the older boy and placed a quick kiss on Theo's shoulder, not getting too close.  "Both."
> 
> Theo had been offered a generous position working at the pharmacy from 5 am to noon, Monday through Friday.
> 
> That had been great for the first couple weeks, but as he was anxious to save up enough money to move into his own apartment, he had also done as Liam's mom suggested and applied at a local bar & restuarant.  He worked running food on late night shifts whenever they needed a fill in their schedule, which, unfortunately was Tuesdays, Wednesdays and Thursdays.
> 
> Liam had noticed that while it didn't seem too much work for the supernaturally inclined 18-year-old the first week of work, Theo had reeked of stress and fatigue the second.
> 
> Theo had been fine over the weekend, albeit very quiet, but he'd held Liam closer to him than ever before in the night, and searched out his hand frequently when they had spent time researching with Scott and Malia at Deaton's.
> 
> That Tuesday was when everything changed.
> 
> "Fine."  Theo sighed, standing up and turning to face Liam.  "I just want to shower and go to sleep.  I've got to get up early."
> 
> "Alright.  Do you want me to make you anything to eat before bed?"  Liam furrowed his brow at Theo's cold demeanor.  He swung his legs over so that he was sitting on the edge of the bed in front of where Theo stood.
> 
> "I ate, bub, thanks though."  Theo smiled weakly and raised a hand to Liam's face, as though he was going to push his hair aside, and caress his cheek.  He pulled away at the last second and frowned a bit, coughing unnecessarily into his fist.  "I just really want to be alone right now.  I'm tired."
> 
> "Oh."  Liam's eyes widened like a deer in the headlights.  "Oh.  Okay.  Well, call me tomorrow?  Between your shifts?"
> 
> "Yeah."  Theo nodded, grabbing the clean clothes he'd laid out, and walking out into the hall to shower in the guest bathroom, leaving Liam sitting in shock and unreasonable embarrassment.
> 
>  

*****

"I haven't talked to him, or actually seen him, since the other night.  I've been sleeping alone.  He didn't even come into my room when he got home last night, even though he could tell I was awake.  He paused outside my door and went straight to the shower."  Liam picked at his thumbnail, and glanced up through his lashes at Mason and Corey.  Liam had told them everything that he could remember of his last interaction with his boyfriend, and the two sat quietly the whole time, sympathetic to their friend's plight.  "Stupid, but after a couple months of almost never sleeping alone, it just feels awful.  Especially since he's just in the other room.  Yesterday we only texted once, at noon.  He hasn't replied to any of the messages I've sent since."

"The first fight is always the worst."  Corey reasoned, gently.

"Corey, you idiot."  Mason swatted his boyfriends shoulder.  "They fight everyday.  This has nothing to do with fighting.  You know what this is."

"What?"  Liam spit out excitedly, face painted with worry.  "What did I do?"

"Nothing, Liam."  Corey patted the young wolf's hands.  "At least it doesn't sound like it.  It's not your fault.  We just sort of..."  He glanced over at his boyfriend.

"We just figured this might happen."  Mason sighed.

"What would?  Will you just tell me why I feel like I've been dumped?"  Liam whined impatiently.

"No, no, Theo will never stop loving you, Liam.  I just think he might have possibly figured out you're falling in love with him."  Mason explained, shrugging innocently, as if to apologize for breaking the news to him that he was in love with his severely emotionally damaged anchor.

"Are you..."  Liam gaped, "are you serious?  You seriously think he's freaked out that my feelings for him are getting more serious?"

Corey and Mason exchanged looks before staring Liam in the eye and nodding in tandem.  Liam stared at them in incredulity.  He looked back and forth between them, waiting for one of them to change their answer or elaborate at least.  When nothing happened for a full minute, he slammed his hands on the picnic table, startling both boys and causing several groups of students to look their way.

"That is the stupidest thing I've ever heard!"  Liam growled.  "We fucking did this already.  I think we've done this twice now, what the fuck?  He's my anchor.  How much more serious can it get?"

"Li, you can't really blame him for being all bloody and self-hating."  Mason tried to comfort the volatile werewolf across from him.  "You gotta understand, he remembers killing people, dude.  On purpose.  That's not something you just get over.  He kind of doesn't deserve any of this.  Be reasonable."

"I'm not asking him to get over it!  We didn't stop treating him like he killed people.  We just know he won't do it again.  He's not even part of the pack!  God!"  Liam felt the blood rushing through his veins as a telltale sign of shifting.  "I just want to care about that stupid piece of shit, is that too much to ask? Of course I fucking love him.  He's my boyfriend!  And my anchor!  I can't really help it that he decided to be good!"

"Liam, calm down, you're glowing."  Corey hissed.

"What in the actual fuck guys?!"  Liam shut his eyes and breathed heavily through his nose, trying to calm himself.  He tried to think of Theo, which usually worked, but he just got anxious and panicked again, because he couldn't bring the chimera's scent or voice to the forefront of his mind.  He could only hear his own heartbeat rushing in his ears as he tried to use his old mantra, or think of his alpha, but nothing was working and his fangs were starting to descend.

Suddenly a phone was shoved across the table, right under his face where he was hunched over, trying to hide from anyone watching.

"Liam."  A faraway, tinny, but soothing voice came out of the phone and Liam's eyes focused on the name on the screen.  "Liam, listen to me.  I'm right here."

"Theo, I can't stop it.  Theres so many people around."  Liam whispered desperately.

"Yes, you can."  The phone emitted, Theo's voice commanding.  "You're fine, Liam.  Everything is fine.  You're with Mason and Corey, and you're at school, and everything is fine.  I'm right here.  I've got you.  You're not going to hurt anyone.  You're fine."

Liam focused on the words and the voice that he'd come to rely so heavily on in the past two months.  Liam's claws were suddenly gone and he could feel his teeth return to normal as his heartrate and breathing slowed.  He took a few deep breaths and focused on the extremely faint sound of Theo breathing on the other end of the call.

"I'm fine."  Liam said finally.

"Good.  That's good."  Theo stated, sound relieved.  "You'll be fine.  You didn't have my sweater."  It wasn't a question.  He sounded more resigned than disappointed.

"No."  Liam breathed out shakily, picking up the phone finally, holding it up to his ear so that Theo didn't sound so far away.  "I..."  Liam didn't bother trying to say he forgot it, knowing the chimera would probably hear it even through the phone.  "I didn't want to wear it."

"I gotta go Liam.  I just got home."  Theo sighed heavily.  Liam's heart clenched as it always did at the sound of Theo calling the Geyers' house 'home.'  He could hear Theo starting the shower.  "Be careful, bub."

The call beeped as it ended.

Liam looked up at Mason and Corey, who just stared at him in pity.  They all looked down blankly at the phone in Liams hands, as if it had any answers for them.  He passed the phone back across the table to Mason and stood, gathering his uneaten lunch and his backpack.  

"I'll meet you guys after practice.  I need to be at the mall by 4:30, so don't get distracted making out or whatever and forget me."  He smiled weakly, embarrassed, and stalked off toward the school building for his last class, pointedly ignoring the stares of the groups of students who had unavoidably witnessed his near-wolfout.

 

*****

 

Liam hugged his cousin firmly, thanking her for the haircut and promising they'd get together for lunch one weekend soon.  He walked out of the hair salon, spotting Corey sitting on a bench near the escalator, slurping down the last of a smoothie.

"Hey there, hotstuff."  Corey grinned as Liam approached.  "Do I know you?  You kind of look like my friend, Liam, but unlike him, you look like you shower on a daily basis."

"Fuck off, Corey."  Liam fought back smiling in return.  "Or else I'll tell your boyfriend you think I'm hot."

"Oh he knows."  Corey shrugged, standing up.  "He thinks it's super gross too that I have this fantas-OW!"  Corey grabbed his pectoral with a wince.

"Finish that sentence and I will pinch you so hard your nipple will come off."  Liam glared, crossing his arms.

"You guys aren't actually brothers, you know."  Corey huffed.  "It's not that gross.  Totally normal thing to fan-OW!  C'mon man."

"I warned you!  I miss when you were shy around me."  Liam arched an eyebrow as Corey gripped both his pecs protectively.  "You look ridiculous. Where is your better half?"

"He went outside to call his mom.  It's crazy bad reception in this stupid mall.  He walked that way, so we can go meet him."  Corey pointed to the mall's main, and third closest exit, not at all the most convenient place to go outside and make a call.  It also happened to be right next to Theo's work.

"Corey."  Liam rolled his eyes emphatically.  "You are really, really, truly horrible at knowing when your boyfriend is lying to you."

"What do you mean?"  Corey cocked his head in confusion.

"He went to see Theo."  Liam growled, stalking off toward that end of the mall, a confused Corey in tow.

As they turned the corner for where the restaurant was, Liam almost collided with Mason who seemed like he had just left either the restaurant or the front entrance to the mall, as he had told his boyfriend.  Liam wasn't inclined give him the benefit of the doubt.

"Hey!  Liam!"  Mason's eyes widened in what seemed to be fear.  He giggled awkwardly.  "You look great!  Man, I can actually see your whole face!  You know what?"  Mason looked behind him nervously.  "We should really head to the Halloween store."

"Mason."  Liam growled, lowly.

"Mason!"  Another, very familiar, voice called out from the restaurant as the door was thrown open and a girl, in the same type of uniform Theo usually wears, jogged out, stopping in her tracks as she locked eyes with a shocked Liam.  Theo rushed out the door behind her, calling her name and freezing as well, one step behind her, causing Liam's eyes to meet his instead, this time with a confused expression.

"Fuck."  Corey exhaled from right behind Liam.  "Hayden?"

"Hayden."  Liam frowned, looking at her again, and continuing to look back and forth between her and the taller boy behind her, hurt etched across his face as they stood there in silence.

"Fuck my life."  Mason muttered to himself, looking up at the ceiling.  "Not again."

 


	2. Lay It All On Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "And if you can't escape all your uncertainties  
> Baby I can show you how"  
> \- Lay It All On Me by Rudimental & Ed Sheeran

Liam growled as the doorbell rang.

"Don't answer it." Liam begged Malia.

"You don't have to ask me twice." Malia shrugged as she spoke through a mouthful of ice cream

The two sat side by side on the McCall's couch, ignoring the doorbell as it rang again.

Malia had been living at the McCall's pretty much on her own, so when Liam had shown up at Scott's residence, he'd hoped that she would be alone. If there's someone you want to share you hatred of other people with, it's Malia.

Chris and Melissa hadn't made the jump to move in together yet, but they spent most of their nights at his condo for very obvious privacy reasons.

Scott was off on another trip to meet with an out of town alpha. That seemed to be a regular thing, now that Scott was the werewolf community's leading authority on Monroe and her army.

Liam went for another large scoop of ice cream.

"Want me to beat her up?" Malia offered.

"No!" Liam scolded harshly with a mouthful of ice cream before swallowing. "No, she didn't do anything, I just don't want to talk to her!" He raised his voice at the end of the statement, to make sure that Hayden could hear from the other side of the door.

The pair heard her groan then walk away. A minute later, a car started and drove away.

"I never really liked her anyway." Malia attempted to comfort her packmate, patting him on the head softly. "Oh wow, your hair is super soft. Why didn't you cut it a long time ago? It's so nice like this."

Liam swatted her hand away as her pats turned more into petting.

"This pack has boundary issues." Liam grumbled. "And you did too like Hayden. At least more than you like Theo."

"Ehhh..." Malia squinted at him as she made a noise of disagreement.

"Seriously?" Liam squinted back in disbelief. "You hated Theo. Like, really hated Theo. You broke his foot the other day. On purpose. You know how hard a foot is to set and heal properly."

"At least I care at all when it comes to Theo." Malia smirked at the memory. "I couldn't tell you one thing about Hayden. Like, at all."

"Huh." Liam pondered that logic for a second, than shook his head. "So, wait, are you saying you're okay with me dating Theo? Even though you constantly hurt him and tell him to go back underground?"

"Well, duh." Malia shrugged. "If Scott and Stiles agree on something being okay, there's kind of no reason to doubt it."

"Thanks Malia." Liam smiled warmly before remembering the reason he was with her in the first place. He pouted and took the last bite of ice cream. "Except, I'm dumping him anyway, so it doesn't even matter."

"You're not." Malia laughed at him, sympathy exhausted for rhe day. "You'll get over it. Just talk to them. I'm sure there's a reasonable explanation for all of this nonsense."

"Yeah. Well, they both still lied to me about it, whatever it is." Liam continued pouting. "I can't believe she's been back long enough to have a job, and she never even reached out to us."

"Yeah, about that." Malia got up to throw away the empty carton of ice cream. "Pretty sure I remember Scott getting a call from her a couple weeks ago to let him know she had moved in with some family just inside the county, but that she had joined a pack outside Beacon Hills.  She also might have mentioned that she's dating their alpha, and that she wanted the pack's to meet eventually, whenever Scott was ready."

"What?  Holy crap, Malia." Liam squeaked. "You guys didn't think to tell me?"

"I guess we just forgot?" Malia shrugged, walking back into the room from the kitchen and standing in front of him. "I didn't really see why it mattered to you.  I mean.  You're in your own little world over there with Theo and the guys."

Liam wracked his brain for any reason why he cared so much before looking up at his Alpha's girlfriend.

"You're right. It kind of doesn't." Liam furrowed his brow. "Especially since she didn't really have any interest in being a part of our pack."

"So why won't you just go talk to them, like a big-werewolf and get off my couch so I can watch tv in peace." Malia snarled playfully.

Liam got up and hugged Malia tight, despite her flailing in protest.

"You're such a dick sometimes." He whispered into her hair. "Thanks for offering to beat her up for me, even though you knew Scott would get mad at you if you did."

"Ehhh," Malia pushed him away and steered him toward the door, "he's not the boss of me."

She shut the door in Liam's face before Liam remembered that he ran here and he didn't have a ride to his house. He started down the driveway to make his way home when he noticed Hayden sitting in her car across the street, staring at him with a timid smile.

"Alright then."  Liam rolled his eyes and took a deep breath.  He walked over to the car and got in the passenger seat.

Hayden stared at him, seemingly unsure of how to start without scaring him off again.

"Can I get a ride home?"  Liam asked, looking her in the eye with a half hearted smile.  "You can come in for some pie."

"Sounds good."  Hayden smiled back with an expression of relief.

 

*****

 

"So that's how you ended up back in this hellmouth."  Liam laughed.  "I didn't even know your sister was dating anyone here."

"Yeah, and I guess it wasn't crazy serious, but he is a really good guy.  And obviously since he cared enough to want her back even before and then still after he knew she was pregnant, he's in it for the long haul."  Hayden laughed back.

"Well."  Mrs. Geyer sighed, getting up from the dining table. "I definitely wish you all luck with the baby.  And you're such a wonderful girl, Hayden, helping out with everything, and even getting a job to chip in.  Please let us know where to send a gift for the shower you're hosting.  I better get up to bed, but it was lovely to see you, sweetheart."

Liam's mom leaned down to hug Hayden tight, and then kissed Liam on the forehead before swatting his hand as he reached for the last piece of pie.

"Liam!"  She scowled.  "Leave some for Theo!  Honestly, that young man is a saint for putting up with you."  She made her way up the stairs muttering about manners.

Hayden and Liam were alone once again, but unlike the car, it didn't feel wrong or awkward.

"I'm glad you found a great pack."  Liam smiled at her.  "I'm happy for you.  I'm happy you found a safe place for your sister, and I'm happy that you were able to come back here and feel safe."  He reached out and grabbed her hand.  "I'm happy that you're happy."

"Caleb is amazing, Liam."  Hayden smiled, squeezing his hand in return.  "He's a lot like you.  And Scott.  And actually, he's like Stiles more than anyone.  Flails a lot.  I really think you'll like them all."

"I'm sure we will."  Liam pulled his hand away to run it through his hair, startling slightly when he was met with very little of it.

"It looks good, Liam."  Hayden grinned.  "I was surprised.  The picture that Theo has as his lock screen makes you look like a homeless person, with a bunch of scruff and bordline ponytail-length hair."

"Oh my god, everyone can shove it about my hair."  Liam grumbled.  He looked Hayden in the eye as she beamed at him.  "I'm guessing he told you."

"No."  Hayden laughed.  "I wouldn't have believed it if my first encounter with him wasn't walking into work on both of our first days, and having to stand and walk next to him all throughout orientation while he not only was wearing your lacrosse hoodie, but reeked of you."  Hayden scrunched up her nose in disgust at the memory.  "And when I say, 'reeked of you' I really mostly mean his breath smelled like your-"

"Yeah!"  Liam cut her off frantically with wide eyes.  "I'm fully aware of what Theo was doing right before his first shift at the restaurant, thank you."

"Dude."  Hayden leveled him with a look.  "It was so awkward.  I swear I was like on the verge of shifting, and I'm pretty sure I saw his eyes flash a couple times too.  Then, we were let go for a break, and the third trainee went to go smoke, so we stood there just like staring at each other, and all the sudden he blurts out, 'I know you don't have any reason to believe me, but I'm really sorry for what I did to you.'  Dude, I was so shocked, I couldn't even look at him the rest of the day."

"Holy shit."  Liam gaped at her as she finished her story.

"I know."  Hayden nodded.  "And then the next day, he comes to up to the entrance looking super nervous, and I'm already on my break, standing outside, and I opened my mouth to try and talk to him and he bulldozed me again.  He was like, 'I know you can tell we're together, and I just want you to know, I swear I'm not forcing him into something he doesn't want, that idiot actually wants to be with me, and I'm trying really hard to make him happy, I swear.'"

"Holy shit."  Liam continued to stare at her in shock.

"Dude I know."  Hayden nodded again, this time very empathically.  "I couldn't speak again at all, so he just walked into work, and I just stood there looking so stupid, kinda like the face you're making now."

"Holy fuck."  Liam closed his mouth finally, trying to process the story and struggling very hard with it.

"I did say something the next day, though."  Hayden laughed.  "Eloquent as ever.  When he and I were both waiting for orders to come up, I told him he smelled happy.  That was it.  And apparently that worked, cause we're chill now, and he even listens to me go on and on about my sister, and my boyfriend and my pack.  Though he's still been super tense and careful.  In fact, he must shower super well right before work out of respect for my nose or something, cause he barely smells like you now."

"Wow."  Liam shook his head.  "That's a lot to take in. But uh, I don't get why he didn't just tell me."

"I asked him, if I could do it.  I was arranging a time with Scott for next weekend."  Hayden pouted.  "I honestly didn't think it'd make you this upset."

"No, you're right."  Liam nodded.  "I completely overreacted.  There's just a lot of shit going on right now.  It'll be okay though."  He smiled at his ex-girlfriend.  The girl who used to mean everything to him.  He really was happy for her.  "God, Hayden, it's really good to see you."

"You too."  Hayden stood to hug him, and he did the same.  "I better go.  Theo should be home in a minute.  He has your bag, by the way.  Mason and Corey left it with us."

"Smart kids."  Liam laughed.  "I'll walk you out."

They watched Theo pull into the driveway just as the stepped across the threshold.  Hayden waved at them before she got into her car.  She directed a 'see you next week' at Theo, who gave her a thumbs up in return as he stepped out of his truck.

Liam made eye contact with him across the yard as Hayden drove off.  They just stared at each other for a second, before Theo broke contact to grab the bags from the backseat, one being his backpack, the other a bright orange bag from the Halloween store.

"Thanks for bringing my bag home.  Kinda forgot about it when I ran."  Liam mumbled, shyly, as Theo approached.

"No problem, Forest."  Theo deadpanned, standing at least a foot away from him on the porch.  "I just...  I need to say a couple things."

Liam nodded, fingers itching to reach out, but feeling like he wasn't allowed.  It had only been a couple days, but it felt like so long since he was freely allowed to embrace his boyfriend.

"First of all, I had no idea how hard it would be to lie to you."  Theo spit the words out desperately, and after that, it was just as word-vomit-like as Hayden had described.

"I feel like I should be pretty fucking great at lying.  But apparently, that's a thing of the past.  I find myself wanted to tell you everything, all of the time.  I want to share the stupidest things with you, and it's incredibly frustrating that after actually mastering the ability to control my own heartbeat, I can't attempt to lie to you.  At all.  And that's why I was so quiet at first.  I seriously thought the first words out of my mouth every time I opened it would be, 'your ex-girlfriend works with me' and then I would've broken my promise to Hayden, which, holy shit, since when do I even care?!"

Theo was practically panting from being out of breath, but he plowed on.

"And then, a couple days ago, she starts telling me about her sister, and the baby and how wonderful her alpha is and how good he is to her and their super tight knit pack and apparently her life is just so fucking happy.  And instead of being happy for her, I'm like... well shit!"

Theo actually hiccups then from not breathing enough throughout his ranting.

"I thought about you.  Well shit, look what you got out of that break-up.  Me.  A fucked up abomination who's living life amongst the good guys, even though I should be dead and buried far further than six feet underground."  Theo's eyes stubbornly blinked back tears.  "And somehow, I've managed to con you into falling for me, and caring about me, and getting your entire fucking family and pack to take care of me.  And I don't deserve that.  I don't deserve to be happy like her!  I almost killed her!  I almost took all of this future happiness away from her.  And most of all, you deserve someone like her, who you can trust.  Someone who is good, and loving, and can make you happy."

Theo's reddened gaze stared straight into Liam's eyes with a look of confusion, and wonderment.

"But you want me.  You chose me."  Theo whispered, finally.  "I have no fucking clue, why you chose me.  But I am an idiot for not taking advantage of every single second of being with you."

Liam knew there were probably a million things that needed to be said, but the itch to be close to Theo was too much to fight.  He rushed forward, circling his arms around the taller boy's waist, burying his head in his neck, trying to inhale the part of him that smelled the least like food and the most like Theo.

Theo dropped the bags at his side's, and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's shoulders, exhaling a breath he probably didn't realize he was holding.

"I'm so sorry, Liam."  Theo whispered in the werewolf's hair, repeating it more than a few times for good measure.

"Do you want pie?"  Liam mumbled into the chimera's neck.  "I saved you a piece."

"Your mom didn't let you eat it, did she?" Theo chuckled, but it came out more like a sob, his face still buried in Liam's newly short hair.

"Yep."  Liam sighed, pulling away to wipe away the lone tear running down his boyfriend's face.  He smiled before leaning in to place a chaste kiss on his lips.

Theo smiled back with watery eyes.

"Why'd you cut your hair?  I miss it already."  Theo pouted slightly.

Liam's smile widened until his face ached a bit.

"I love you."  The werewolf ignored the question, unable to wipe the grin off his face.

"I know, bub."  Theo reached up to push hair out of his face that was no longer there and caressed his cheek gently, returning Liam's smile with a smaller one of his own.  "Me fucking too.  So damn much."

"Lets go get you some cake.  I think you burned too many calories to be considered healthy during that angst-rant."  Liam pulled away and grabbed his backpack off the ground, reaching for the Halloween bag as well.  "What is this?"

"Oh, that's our costumes for some party, apparently."  Theo wiped at his eyes, to try and regain a little composure as they stepped into the harsh light of the dining room and kitchen.

"Is this a hockey mask?"  Liam asked, throwing the bag on the dining table.  "Are we Freddy and Jason?"

"Nah." Theo locked the front door behind him and went to stand behind the other teen and thread his arms around his waist.  He placed a kiss on the teenage werewolf's ear And hooked his chin on his shoulder.   "That's for me.  I'm apparently going as Casey Jones."

"Don't," Liam sighed, tossing the mask on the table, "tell me I'm going as a Ninja Turtle."

"Okay."  Theo spun his boyfriend around to face him.  "I'll let Mason tell you."

Theo leaned in and kissed Liam thoroughly, cutting off any protest the younger boy might have had.

No one ended up eating the last piece of pie.

 

 


End file.
